


Così è (se vi pare)

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [29]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Era una situazione davvero ironica, avevano pensato: chiedevano loro di mentire, ma senza sapere che fosse effettivamente la realtà.





	Così è (se vi pare)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fake boyfriend (lista 2)  
Contesto: generico  
Commento dell'autrice: quando tiri in ballo Pirandello sai di aver veramente toccato il fondo.

Quando i loro agenti li lasciarono soli nello studio, con la richiesta - la preghiera - di pensare alla proposta appena fatta, Fabrizio ed Ermal non poterono che scoppiare a ridere sonoramente.

«Da che non dovevamo fa' capì la cosa a nessuno», prese a parlare Fabrizio, una volta recuperato più fiato, «mò dobbiamo _ fingerci _ 'na coppia avanti a tutti?».

Ermal annuì, lo stomaco che doleva anche a lui per le troppe risa. «Visto che la nostra...come l'hanno chiamata..._amicizia_ _ambigua_ ha mandato alle stelle la popolarità di tutti e due...» Ridacchiò ancora, scuotendo il capo. «Ci stavamo preoccupando per niente, in pratica.»

Era una situazione davvero ironica, avevano pensato: chiedevano loro di mentire, ma senza sapere che fosse effettivamente la realtà.

Fabrizio sospirò, reclinandosi indietro sulla sedia. «Sarà, ma a me 'ste cose fatte per vendere non piacciono.»

«Be', nemmeno a me», concordò Ermal, anche lui finalmente ripresosi del tutto.

«E poi...» Fabrizio si concesse un nuovo sorrisino, divertito da quello che sapeva avrebbe scatenato con le sue parole. «Tu non potresti mai essere il mio fidanzato, pure se finto.»

E, come previsto, Ermal gli rifilò un'occhiata in tralice. «E perché, scusa?»

«Perché...» Fabrizio si dette una spintarella e scese dalla sedia, e si avvicinò a lui. «Intanto io so' un romantico, tu mica tanto», gli spiegò, passandogli dietro. «Perché a me piace corteggiare», continuò, mettendo le mani sulle sue spalle, e iniziando a massaggiarle in un gesto distratto, abitudinario. «Coi fiori, cioccolatini, uscite, tutt'il repertorio, ma pe' te so' tutte cazzate...»

«Ma se non hai mai fatto niente di tutto questo», ribatté Ermal, ridacchiando per quella sfacciataggine.

Fabrizio fece spallucce. «E vabbè, pecché non c'ho avuto tempo!»

Ermal fece un verso di scetticismo, e tornò a godersi il massaggio.

Poi ci pensò su anche lui. «Sai, non è che saresti tutto 'sto ottimo fidanzato pure tu, Bizio...»

«Ah, sì?» Fabrizio gli premette un po' di più coi pollici nelle scapole. «E come mai, spiega!»

«Perché prima decidi 'na cosa, poi disfi, poi torni indietro, poi ne fai una completamente diversa...» Ermal alzò il viso per rivolgergli un ghignetto. «Sei bello incoerente pure tu, Fabbrì, mica soltanto io!»

«Almeno sono bello», replicò Fabrizio, fingendosi offeso ma non per questo smettendo quel massaggio.

«Già, ma a me la bellezza non basta», ribatté Ermal, prendendogli una mano. «Non mi piacciono le persone che promettono e poi non mantengono.»

L'aveva intesa come una presa in giro, ma Fabrizio gli chiese: «Non eri tu quello a cui non piacevano le promesse, Ermà?». Sottinteso: _ E quindi non dovrebbero piacerti le persone che non te ne fanno? _

E ad Ermal crollò il mondo addosso. Tornò a guardare avanti, improvvisamente smarrito.

Fabrizio, che l'aveva capito, sospirò e smise di toccarlo, per portarsi alle labbra quella mano che reggeva la sua, e baciarne le nocche bianche. «Come dobbiamo fa', con tutt'e due...» Gli baciò anche le dita.

Ed Ermal le strinse di più a quelle di lui, di nuovo rassicurato.


End file.
